


Meeting Between Snowflakes

by PolarTang



Series: The Heart-Kid Pirates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heart Pirates - Freeform, Kid Pirates - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarTang/pseuds/PolarTang
Summary: What if after Corazon died Law ran into Kid and Killer and they started a crew together. Follow these young pirates, as they try to survive and chase after their dreams.





	Meeting Between Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Age:  
Law: 13  
Kid: 14  
Killer: 14  
Bepo: 11  
Penguin: 16  
Shachi: 15
> 
> Warning: English is not my first language. Please excuse any mistakes.

Law was breathing heavily as he stumbled through the thick and cold snow that covered almost half of his small body. His tears had dried out and only a few hiccups could be heard, as he could cry no longer. 

'I have to keep walking' Law told himself over and over again. 'For Cora-san'

That was the only motivation for him to keep going. His legs hurt and he was exhausted. He also still had the amber lead poison in his body. He realized that eating the devil fruit did not instantly heal him, as he had hoped. He has to figure out how to use his new power, before it’s too late and Cora-san died for nothing. But before he could treat himself he had to find a save place. He had no idea if Doflamingo was still close by or not and it was still snowing like crazy so he could not see a lot in front of him. 

After another 30 minutes of walking, Law found a small cave with not a lot of space, so only a child would fit in. He instantly crawled in there and let out a shaky breath. His eyes wanted to rest, but he had to stay awake. If he would fall asleep now, then he would probably be too weak to treat himself, when he wakes up again.

So Law started to take his cloak off, so that it could dry a little bit and started to concentrate on this new energy he could feel inside his body. He thought of his father and how he explained to him that in a surgery you need a clean room, with enough space to operate and the right tools that a surgeon needs in order to successfully operate on a patient. 

“Room.” Law said out of pure instinct and a small thin spherical spatial barrier appeared around him. His eyes went wide and he wasn’t sure how he did it, be he thought that maybe this was the first step to cure himself and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

“Cora-san… I’m going to make it” he whispered to himself and started to concentrate on his body again. For some reason he was able to feel, almost see everything inside of his body. He easily managed to feel where the amber lead poison is, but he had no idea, how to get it out of his body. 

'Think Law, think! … Tools!'

He needed a tool, a scalpel or a knife in order to cut it out. But he had nothing with him. Maybe he could… Law pressed his hand against his body and concentrated on the poison. 

“Mes!” he said and instantly regretted it. His chest hurt as if Vergo kicked him again and when he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood and some inner flesh with white dots on it laid in his palm.

'I did it' Law thought. 'Well, at least a small part of the poison is out. Now I know how to treat myself.' 

Law did the same thing three more times, before he passed out from exhaustion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Law woke up again, it was morning and it had stopped snowing. The sun was shining, but Law had no time to appreciate the warmth of the sun. He got some of his strength back and continued to cut out the poison. 

It was probably noon when Law thought that he had cut out everything of the amber lead. He also realized that he could switch thing with "Shambles", though it was really difficult to use that on his own organs. But now he needed to find something to drink and to eat. His mother always explained to him of how important it was to have proper meals and his stomach was screaming for food. He crawled out of the cave and looked around to hopefully find a village or something that indicated that there are other people, but to his luck he was just met with white snow and high mountains in the back. Law sighed annoyed and started to walk through the snow again.

It didn’t take long for a small town to come into view. It seemed to be old, with not many people around. Law got some weird looks from a few who were on the streets, but he easily ignored them and made his way up to a bar at the end of the street. 

Inside were mainly adults. Law only saw two other boys from the corner of his eyes, one with blonde hair, that was covering his eyes and another one with red hair and goggles on top of his forehead. He tried to pay them no attention, but the red haired boy was screaming at three adults, that it was kind of difficult not to listen.

“You asshole! Give it back!” He screamed, one foot on the table and fists raised, clearly ready to start a fight. Apparently one man had stolen a piece of his food from his plate, when he thought the kid did not look.

“Stop it Kid! There is three of them!” The blonde said and tried to get him off the table.

“Fuck no! I’m not scared! I will be the king of the pirates and these idiots will fall to their knees when they see me with Roger’s treasure!” 

“Hahaha You hear that lads? This little rat wants to be the fucking pirate king hahaha haven’t heard such a stupid story in years.” One of the guys laughed and the other two joined, which only made the boy go more furious. 

'Tch. Pirate King… what a stupid dream' Law thought and went up to the bar.

“Excuse me sir?” Law asked politely. His family taught him to always be polite, but he quickly learned that it often leads to nothing. Especially when he was with the Donquixote Pirates he learned to just steal and not care about others. But Cora-san showed him that some people are indeed nice and before he causes unnecessary trouble for himself he thought he should try it the polite way.

“Yes, my young boy, what can I do for you?” An old, but nice looking man asked. 

“I haven’t eaten anything in a few days, but I don’t have any money, so wanted to ask if I could get a little bit of water and a small meal?” Law asked in the most innocent voice he could use.

“Ah but of course. The future generation is important after all.” The man said and started to prepare something for Law. 

Meanwhile the two boys were still arguing with the men and it has gotten so bad that one of the guys punched the red haired boy in the face. 

“Oi! You asshole, that’s it!” The boy screamed and started to kick and punch the guys. His blonde friend also started to get physically involved and soon most men in the bar were fighting against each other. 

The bar tender gave Law his order and then paid his attention to the others in the bar.

“Hey! If you guys want to fight then do it outside!” He yelled at them but unfortunately the guys did not seem to like it to be given orders. 

“What was that old man, heh? You want to fight too?” One man raised his fist and was about to hit the bar tender who looked scared, but suddenly there was a thin dome surrounding them and in the blink of an eye the man and the bar tender had switched places and therefor the man’s fist hit nothing, which led to him falling over. The bar tender looked shocked, as most people in the room, but the red haired boy just started to laugh.

“Hahahaha you deserved that! Too stupid to throw a punch!” 

“Aarrgh! Who did that? Which one of you is the devil?” They man asked, still on the ground, anger and embarrassment shown on his face.

… no one said anything. It was quiet and so the bar tender, even though he had an idea of who it was, used the silence to put some order back in place. 

“Alright everyone. I think it’s time to leave. Don’t want anymore trouble. That goes for you two as well.” He said as he looked at the two boys. The blonde had a bloody nose and the redhead a slightly black eye and a split lip. 

“Hehe… sorry, sorry won’t happen again. Can we have something to eat?” The red haird boy asked, as he sat down next to Law. 

The bar tender sighed. 

“All right, just don’t cause me anymore trouble.”

Most of the other people in the bar left and apologized to each other and only a few others sat down again to continue their drinks, card games and conversations. 

After everything calmed down and the other two boys also had something to eat, the bar tender turned to Law again and asked in a quiet voice.

“It was you, right? You switched me with the man?” 

“Huh?” The other two boys looked at Law, who had a small smirk on his face and slightly nodded his head. 

“Ha. Thought so. Thank you young man.” The bar tender said and continued with his work.

“You did that?!” The red haired boy asked, eyes wide and clearly shocked.

“Yeah, so what?” Law said in an annoyed tone.

“That was really cool, right Killer?” 

The blonde boy looked up.

“Y-Yeah it was.” 

That caught Laws attention.

“Your name is Killer?” 

“Yep, and my name is Captain Eustass Kid.” Kid grinned at Law, as Killer nodded his head.

“Captain?” Law asked. There was no way that this brat is a captain.

“Yes, well soon to be captain. I don’t have a ship or a crew, well except for Killer here, but I will have the most feared crew on the whole Grand Line and I will find the One Piece and become the Pirate King!” 

“You could not even defeat those idiots, so I doubt that.” Law said.

“Wha-! Oh come on… it wasn’t that bad.”

“You are bleeding all over your food, Kid.” 

“Shut up Killer!” 

“He is right, you are bleeding a lot… should I help you?” Law offered.

“How do you want to help me?” 

“I’m a doctor.”

“What? Bullshit! You don’t look like a doctor and you are like what 10?”

“Fuck you and I am 13!” Law said annoyed. Baby5 and Buffalo always got to his nerves. He does not need that again.

“Well we are both 14, so we win, ha!” Kid said proudly.

“Was this a contest?” Killer asked confused.

“I don’t know. But I do know that I am a doctor and that I unlike you two, actually have been in a pirate crew before and actually know how to fight and survive on the sea.” Law said and got ready to leave.

“Thank you for the food, sir.” He bowed to the bar tender and left.

The old man smiled, but Kid took a hold of Killer and ran after Law.

“Oi! Wait a sec!” He yelled after him.

Outside it had started to snow again and the air around them has gotten a lot colder. 

“Hey I said wait!” 

“What?” Law asked annoyed, as he stopped in the middle of the street and turned around.

“You are a pirate?” Kid asked, eyes full of spark.

“I- was… I’m not with them anymore. Now I just want to get off of this island.”

“And where do you want to go?” Surprisingly Killer asked.

“I don’t know. Just out of here. Maybe join another crew… or create one myself.”

“Why not join my crew? You said you are a doctor and well Killer and I often get in a lot of trouble, so we could use your help. And your devil fruit ability also seems useful.”

“You said you don’t even have a ship. How are just three little kids supposed to set sail with a boat. You probably don’t even know how to navigate.” 

“Yeah… well… do you?” 

“…a little bit. It won’t be enough.” Law admitted.

“Well at least a little bit. Kid and I know absolutely nothing, so you would be a great help to us.” Killer said, almost sounding as if he truly hopes that Law would join them. 

“If you know nothing then why do you two want to set sail? The Pirate King is just a title and you guys are willing to risk your lives for it?” 

“Yes.” Kid said in a serious tone, that Law did not know he could have.

Law sighed.

“Let’s just find a place where we can spend the night, unless you have a place.”

“Ah, we do! Come on!” Kid said and started to run ahead and Killer and Law followed him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while they reached a small shack at the bottom of a large mountain. It looked old and had a sign in front of it which said “Keep Out!”.

“Hello?! Wolf?! It’s us!” Kid yelled as he entered and Law saw a man coming from around the corner. He had a long, dark grey beard, but he did not look like a helpless old man. No, Law thought that he looked like someone who was a great fighter in his prime and so he chose to be careful around him, until he knows that he can trust him. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to bring anyone here! Stupid brat.” The man said in a grumpy voice.

“Don’t call me that!” Kid yelled back. 

“It’s alright Wolf-san. This is Law. He is not a bad guy.” Killer said, trying to calm both of them down.

“Law huh… what do you want?”

“I don’t want anything… at least not from you. I just met these two and they wanted me to join their crew. For now I am just looking for a place to sleep.” Law explained unbothered. If he is not welcomed here then he will just leave again. Maybe he will be able to find the cave again…

“Huh… alright. You can stay here, but don’t do anything stupid. Don’t touch anything, Don’t change anything and most importantly don’t steal anything. Believe me you will regret it.” Wolf said and turned away.

“Charming.”

“You’ll get used to him… maybe… Anyway, have you decided yet?” Kid asked Law, as the three boys sat down on an old sofa, looking outside the windows as a blizzard was slowly forming outside.

“Look. I want to be free, just like you guys and traveling across the Grand Line sounds amazing, but again, we are only three boys and we don’t have a ship.”

“Yet.” Kid said grinning at him.

Law rolled his eyes, but Killer started to explain. 

“There is a town in the western part of this island. That is were all the rich people live and they have a huge harbor. We thought that there we will find a good ship to steal. The only problem is the navigation. Here in the north blue we could manage, but we need someone with experience if we want to survive on the Grand Line.” 

“My knowledge won’t be enough… we have to find someone else.” Law said and Kid started to grin again.

“We?! So you will join?” Kid asked happily.

“Eehh… I guess. Yeah. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go…” 

“Haha that’s amazing!” 

“By the way Law,” Killer asked “how does your devil fruit power work? It was really weird.” 

“True you never told us.” Kid added.

“Why should I have told you? I barely know you. And to answer your question… “Room”.” Law reached out with his hand and his room appeared again. It was so large that all three of them were in it.

“I ate the Ope Ope no Mi, which means that I can operate on others. Inside this room I can manipulate basically everything. Though I just ate the fruit, so I’m not that good with it yet.”

“Ah so that’s why you said you are a doctor.” Kid declared.

“Actually no. My Parents owned a hospital and my father started to teach me when I was 8.”

“Oh…” 

“But- isn’t it bad to have eaten a devil fruit… I mean now you can no longer swim and the Grand Line is pretty dangerous.” Killer stated. 

“I did not want to eat it. I had to in order to survive.” Law said and made the room vanish again. 

“Those white patches on your skin… are you from Flevance?” A voice asked and the three boys turned around. Wolf stood in the doorway with a tray, with soup on it.

Law narrowed his eyes and nodded slightly.

“What is Flevance?” Kid asked, as he took the bowls of soup and gave them to the others. Wolf sat down as well in a chair across from them, right next to the windows.

Law looked down at the soup. He saw his reflection in there and realized that the white patches are still present. Maybe they will never leave.

“Flevance was a rich and beautiful city. It was said to be straight out of a snowy country in a fairy tale, as everything was pure white. A very rare kind of ore, Amber Lead was underneath the City and the source of the white nature. It was later discovered that amber lead was poisonous. All the citizens became sick and eventually died. In order to prevent the poison from spreading, the neighboring countries quarantined Flevance and killed everyone who was still alive. Well except for one it seems.” As Wolf finished, Kid and Killer looked dramatically at Law, who had his eyes shielded by his hat.

“Y-You are p-poisonous?” Kid asked in a stutter.

“NO!” Law yelled. “Amber Lead is not contagious! The government lied! They could have helped us to find a cure, but they did not care. They knew it was poisonous long before we realized! I was sick and I was almost killed by the poison, but Cora-san saved me… I- I removed the poison with my devil fruit and now…” Law took a shaky breath to calm himself down. “I don’t have the poison anymore and even if it would not be contagious… I am not a monster.” Law said in a small voice. 

Wolf let out something that sounded like a sigh, mixed with a little laugh. “Of course the government lied… I should have known. It wasn’t the first time… Anyway, you kids should go to bed. Sorry boy but Kid and Killer share the only other bed. But you can have this sofa.” 

Law nodded. “Thank you… and my name is Law!” He said in an annoyed tone.

“Mhm whatever.” Wolf got up and left the room again. 

“Well, good night Law, see ya tomorrow.” Kid said and he and Killer also left him alone.

Law looked outside again. It was dark, but he could still see all the snow that was falling down from the heavy blizzard and suddenly he felt really heavy and exhausted. He layed down on the sofa and after just a few seconds he was out like a light.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Wolf was complaining that there wasn’t much food left, so he sent the three boys out to catch some fish and find something else that they could later cook.

Thankfully the blizzard stopped over night and now all the land was covered in high, white snow, that was sparkling as the sun shined down on it. Kid and Killer knew where a little lake was and hoped to catch something there, but as they stumbled through the snow, they suddenly heard some cries, followed by some voices.

“…-you horrible creature…”

“Yeah that’s what ya get.”

Law saw two boys in the distance, apparently kicking something that was on the ground. He was about to go over there, but Kid held him back. 

“Leave it. This island is full of idiots. One is worse than the other and we really should not bother with them.” 

But Law did not listen. He walked towards the two boys and soon realized that they were beating a… polar bear? 

“Oi! Leave him alone.” Law said in a calm and steady voice. Though he realized quickly that both boys were older and taller than him.

“What do you want?” One of them asked. He had a pipe in his hand and Law saw the other one raising his bat. 

“Leave the bear alone. Can’t you see that he is scared.” Law said and looked down at the bear. He too was taller than him, but he was curled in on himself and was bleeding from two different spots on his head.

“No! He is a beast!”

“Yeah! Should we beat you up too?”

They both raised their weapons and charged towards Law. But he just raised his arm and said “Room”. Both boys looked confused, but kept running towards him. Then he said “Shambles” and suddenly he and one of them switched places and both boys hit each other, while Law just stood there, unimpressed.

“What the hell?!” One of them said, as both laid on the ground, rubbing their foreheads, where they hit each other. 

“Just leave it and get out of here, before you regret ever coming here.” The boys turned around at the voice behind them and got scared. Two kids stood behind them and both looked scary and pissed.

“Come on Pen!” 

“Yeah let’s go!” Both boys got up and ran through the snow, towards the woods, where they vanished between the trees. 

“Are you alright?” Law asked, as he turned his attention to the bear on the ground.

“Yes! Ah… sorry.” The bear responded hastily.

“Don’t apologize. Just thank him. He just saved your life.” Kid said annoyed.

“Sorry… Ah I mean thank you… sorry” 

Law sighed. “It’s alright. Do you have somewhere to go?”

“N-No… sorry.”

“Come. Follow me. I will treat you.” Law said, as he helped the polar bear up.

“What?! Wolf won’t like this Law!” Kid warned him, but he did not care.

“Like I said I am a doctor. If Wolf doesn’t want us in his home then I’ll treat him somewhere else.” He responded, as he walked towards Wolf’s home.

“You only bring trouble.” Kid complained.

“Coming from you.” Killer muttered.

“What was that?!”

“Nothing. Let’s just go and catch some fish. You will be alright Law?”

“Yeah. We’ll manage” Law said as he and the bear, who introduced himself as Bepo, made their way back to Wolf.

When they arrived, it was just as Kid said it would be. Wolf was not happy. But he gave Law some warm water to clean Bepos wounds. Later Kid and Killer came back with a few fish that they managed to catch. After they all ate something Bepo told them, that he is originally from Zou and was looking for his brother. But he got lost, is now here and doesn’t know what to do. 

“So… you can navigate?” Kid asked with a mean grin on his face.

“Y-Yes, sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize! That’s great. You can become our navigator!”

“Huh?” Bepo looked confused at the other boys.

“We are kind of a pirate crew. But we need someone who can navigate, before we can enter the Grand Line.” Law explained.

“Oh… sure.” 

“That easy?!” Kid yelled.

“Sorry.”

“Don-… ah forget it. That’s great. I am the captain, Killer is my first mate, Law is our doctor and you Bepo will be our navigator.”

“And what is our name?”

…

“The Kid Pirtaes!”

…

“That sounds dumb.” 

“Shut up Law!”

“I agree.” 

“What Killer? I thought you liked it?!”

“Nah… it’s ok… I guess.”

“Then do you have a better idea?” Kid asked annoyed.

“How about the Heart Pirates?” Law suggested.

“What no! That sounds too romantic.”

“Well if you rip the heart out of someones body, they will instantly die. It is surrounded by blood and if you look at a heart then it only looks creepy and-“ 

“OK OK! I got it. Hearts are not romantic…” Kid said. 

“How about the Heart-Kid Pirtaes?” Wolf suddenly said. And they all looked shocked at him. They did not expect him to be interested in their name choice. 

“What? I can not let a bunch of kids out to the sea with a shitty name.”

“Mhm Heart-Kid Pirates… Doesn’t sound bad.” Kid muttered.

“I like it!” Bepo added.

“Sure why not.” Law said, as Killer nodded his head.

“All right guys. From now on we are the Heart-Kid Pirates!” Kid announced and all of them cheered. 

“And what about our flag?” Bepo asked.

…

“We will think about that later.” Kid said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kid and Killer helped Wolf with his firewood, while Law and Bepo went out to look for more to eat. But as they walked through the woods, they suddenly heard some noises coming from their right. They ran towards them and were shocked with what they found. 

The two boys, that beat up Bepo the previous day, both laid on the ground bleeding and a huge boar stood there, ready to strike them again. 

“Bepo go help them!” Law screamed, as he ran towards the boar. Thankfully Wolf gave him a knife before he left. Maybe he can use that in combination with his power.

“Room” He said and made sure that the boar is inside his dome. Bepo was already at the boys side, picking one of them up, because he had a big wound on his stomach. The other one clutched his right arm, which was bleeding but at least it looked like he could still run. 

“W-What are you doing?” The one in his arms asked.

“Law said that I should help you, so I will!” Bepo said and carried him away from the boar, the other boy following.

“Will he be alright?”

“Law is strong… I hope.” 

“Shambles!” Law switched his place with the boar, right before it hit him and therefore the boar crashed into a tree, that Law stood in front of. He had to concentrate. 

'Focus Law'

He raised the knife and focused on the boar, on all the parts he could feel inside his room. And just as the boar tried to attack him again, Law sliced the knife through the air. It felt as if he was several feet closer to the boar and suddenly it lost its two front legs and laid there shocked in the snow. 

'Wow… I like this power more and more' Law thought and smirked slightly. He went towards the boar and stabbed its heart with the knife. He was shocked when he saw, that there was no blood around the legs, where he cut them off. 

“Law!” Bepo came running towards him with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m alright, Bepo. The others?” 

“They are hurt bad.”

“Alright let’s bring them to Wolf.” 

Bepo carried the boy again and Law helped the other one and together, they made it to Wolfs home.

“Wolf-san prepare some water and fresh towels.” Law instructed, as he washed his hands and Kid, Killer and Bepo helped the two boys to lay down. 

Turns out that the boy's names are Shachi and Penguin and it took Law over an hour to operate on Shachi. After that he started to treat Penguins injury, though Bepo already managed to stop the bleeding. Kid and Killer helped with the clean water and towels but soon realized that they are not much of a help and therefore sat down further away. Wolf in the meantime made some food for them.

“Alright, I’m finished.” Law said, as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. 

“T-Thank you.” Penguin said, as he sat down next to Shachi who was awake, but exhausted.

“You two should not move too much for a few days and-“ Suddenly Laws eyes fell shut and he started to fall backwards. Thankfully Kid was close by and reacted fast enough to catch him.

“Oi Law! Hey!” 

“Let him rest.” Wolf said. “He is probably exhausted from overusing his power.”

“Yeah he said he only ate the devil fruit recently…” Killer said. “He is probably not used to it yet.”

Kid brought Law to the bed and made sure that he was comfortable before he went back to the others.

“Who are you guys anyway?” Penguin asked.

“We are the Heart-Kid Pirates!” Bepo said enthusiastic. 

“What? You guys are pirates?” 

“You bet we are!” Kid agreed. 

“Wow that’s soo cool. But where is your ship? And is it only you kids or the old man over there as well?” Penguin asked, pointing at Wolf who looked as grim as ever.

“Careful boy. This is my home and I could kick you and you friend out anytime. I never agreed to have so many brats in here anyway and this is no orphanage either.”

“Just us. He is too old. And we don’t have a ship yet, though we want to steal one soon.” Killer answered. 

“Oh…”

“Say why did you beat up Bepo anyway? You both don’t seem like bad guys at all.” Kid stated.

“Well… we both lost our parents and have lived with Shachis relatives since then, but they… weren’t nice people. They treated us more like slaves than humans… so we ran away.” Penguin said in a quiet voice. “We are sorry. We shouldn’t have beaten you. We just heard that there are monsters in these forests and we wanted to become stronger. We really shouldn’t have attacked you.”

“Sorry.” Bepo said and dropped his head.

“WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING?!” Everyone yelled.

“This bear is helpless.” Kid sighed but then thought of something. “Hey do you two want to join us?” 

“W-What?” Shachi stuttered.

“We could use more people in our crew and you two are not scared to pick a fight. Also, as pirates, you are the freest persons and no one will ever own you again.” 

Penguin and Shachi looked at each other and then smiled.

“Really? We can come with you?” 

“If everyone agrees, sure."

"Thank you!" Penguin and Shachi yelled in unsion. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Law woke up the next morning Penguin and Shachi instantly apologized and thanked him. They all agreed that they could both join the Heart-Kid Pirates and the kids started to make a plan, to steal a ship. They decided that they should wait a week so that everyone has enough strength for their upcoming journey. They started to pack some clothes and enough food and then, after a week has passed, it was time to say goodbye to Wolf.

Bepo was already crying, as he apologized over and over again to the old man and Shachi and Penguin also had some trouble holding their tears back. 

"You guys are too soft! You have barely known him for a week!" Kid complained, but he too felt kind of sad, not that he will admit that to the others, but the old man saved Killers and his life a few month ago and they just leave him behind. But the old man was too stubborn to leave his home. He said he was happy here and that this is the place where he will die in a few years.

"Just make sure that I don't get some embarrassing news about you. Become a strong crew. One that holds together and never looses sight of their dreams." Wolf said. 

"We won't disappoint you, Wolf-san." Killer said as he bowed slightly and the others did the same and then left. Walking towards the town, where they hoped to find a good ship. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked for hours, before they finally reached the town and instantly realized that the people there truly were from a different class. Everyone who passed them looked at them as if they were some stray dogs and well Law could not really blame them. They all had some weird clothes, that were partly to long and Bepo was a freaking bear who walked on two legs and could talk. It didn't take them long to find the harbor and hid in an alley to have a better look and talk about how they are gonna steal a ship. 

"I want that one." Kid said and pointed at a huge ship, that could at least carry 500 people on it.

"We are not the Whitebeard pirates you idiot." Law said annoyed. When he was with Doflamingo, he heard a lot of stories about the apparently strongest pirate and his huge ship the Moby Wick. "We need a smaller one. One that we can actually steer." 

"Ok, ok... How about that one?" Kid asked, as he pointed towards one that was way smaller. It was colored in a dark brown, with black sails, a wolf as the figurehead and some silver details carved into the wood. 

"That actually looks good..." Law said and looked impressed. "But there are some people standing in front of it."  
"And? We are pirates Law. We attack them and steal the ship. It's that easy." 

"It really isn't." Shachi said and pointed ahead. Nearby were some marines who stood guard at the port. "One yell and we have the marine on our tails. And it will take us a little bit to actually get the ship out of the harbor." 

"Dammit." Kid was annoyed. He wanted to go now, but even he knew that they should think this through. 

"I could maybe create a room large enough for us to switch places with them. But then we would have to hurry."

“We should wait a little bit. Maybe they will leave soon. The less people we have to deal with the better.” Killer suggested. 

“Alright.” Kid said. “We will wait a bit and then Law will use his room to get us closer to the ship. Bepo will go to the rudder and Penguin and Shachi will set the sails. Killer and I will take care of the anchor and hopefully we will be able to get out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Law agreed and after waiting for an hour, the people left. Only three marines stood near the ship and so they started to implement the plan.

Law managed to create a room large enough to switch them with the marines and before the marines realized what had happened, the Hart-Kid Pirates were already on the ship. Kid and Killer pulled up the anchor, while Penguin and Shachi were busy with the sails. Law came to help them and Bepo made sure to control the ship to the right direction. 

The marines yelled after them and started to prepare their own ship, but the young pirates were already out of the harbor. They all celebrated their escape, but when Kid looked for Law, he saw him at the rear of the ship, looking towards the island. 

“Hey… you alright?” Kid asked him, as he stood next to him.

“Yeah… I’m fine.” 

'Cora-san, thank you. Thank you for everything.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We need a name.” Kid stated.

“Well… Wolf… I mean it has a Wolf as a figurehead and at the same time we would honor Wolf-san.” Killer said. 

“But we need two names, like Evil Wolf or Grey Wolf or something.”

“How about Polar Wolf?” 

“Really Shachi Polar Wolf?” Penguin asked him skeptically.

“Why not? Bepo is a polar bear and it is fucking cold up here. So Polar Wolf.” 

“I like it.” Bepo said.

“Sure why not.” Law agreed.

“Ok, then…” Kid raised his sake cup and the others followed. They found it in the storeroom of the ship and since they are now pirates, no one could tell them what to do.

“We, the Heart-Kid Pirates will sail on the Polar Wolf and conquer the Grand Line, until we die or fulfill our dreams. No matter what, we will stand together and fight together and I swear I will be the best captain to you, for as long as I breath.” 

“Kampai!”


End file.
